pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/any Vaettirs Farm HM
My first build here, make any change and discuss if u want T A N G E R I N E 16:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Have you tested this? Isn't there a massive amt of scatter? + ℓγssάή 16:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Not if you put it in the corner like the old A/Me builds used to farm them. Ill find a link to show you Zedone2 21:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes i have tested this me and some friends in my guild and its work excellent!!..and they dont scatter at all! T A N G E R I N E 21:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yup tested, if you bodyblock them right this works just fine --tÜrae£xy 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I take too much damage. Any tips? 07:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Blessed armor+earth shield? Life Guardian 07:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) OwNT4Y/85hHpzIgHQAw9AiIPA dmg is almost zero, you health drops to 1/2 and this is it. time? how long does a run take? Illoyon 21:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It takes me 3minute flat for killing all of them, get loot and rezone...but im pretty sure you already tested it ;)T A N G E R I N E 22:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Pure monk is better for smite....use ray, smite hex, BUH, Light of Deldrimor and smite condition---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::^ LOL. Docta Jenkins 15:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::^ tested and ya Pure monk but no for this run! Fail. --Chess yang 18:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ however, LoD could possibly be taken over BUH. currently, you're getting about ~120-140 additional damage with BUH, but I think that might be slight overkill. Might be worth testing it with LoD. ··· Danny So Cute 20:42, 19 March 2010 (UTC) shield you're not gonna want a health mod. or, at least, you're not gonna need one. if you don't have one, SoD triggers faster, which would be better imo. ··· Danny So Cute 20:06, 14 March 2010 (UTC) :You're so unbelievably wrong. If you run the shield, you don't have to use any of the other defensive skills listed as "optional." You can instead put "By Ural's Hammer!" in that optional slot, which lets you kill the Vaettir in one cycle of your smiting skills. If you don't have the shield, then you have to run one of those unnecessary survival skills, and killing the Vaettir demands one complete cycle of your skills followed by a finisher skill twenty seconds later. Just buy the shield and slap the mods onto it. Trust me, it pays off. I'll even give you the mods if it's really that big of a problem. Sun Fired Blank 04:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::i was talking about the health mod, tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 05:06, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :::The health mod is relevant, and so are other health bonuses like Heart of the Norn. Why do you want Shroud of Distress to "work earlier?" Having more overhead before it starts working is not a bad thing, and wouldn't you rather have it "work longer" once it starts functioning if you're continuing to lose health anyways? Sun Fired Blank 07:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Your logic is flawed. The sooner you hit half the sooner you can use BUH and the sooner you can kill shit. So technically less health is better in this situation. I say this from experience. I've done this run over 500 times today. I'm going to sleep because my hands hurt. Docta Jenkins 08:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can use BUH whenever, actually. (It applies for it's initial duration even if there are 0 allies below 50% and it ignores the first ally below 50% for it's conditional duration.) More overhead is nice, but if you don't have a shield already modded, it's not worth the extra 6k. That's all I'm really saying. ··· Danny So Cute 12:08, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::This is incorrect; The first Ally (including you) under 50% is not being ignored and you get additional duration for BuH!, by being under 50% health yourself, when you are alone.--Refar 17:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ups. You're right. I'd heard a while back that it didn't count yourself. My bad. That's actually a pretty nice/poorly balanced mechanic then, especially considering SF doesn't cap the damage boost. ··· Danny So Cute 18:01, 17 March 2010 (UTC) Tag Removing the merger tag. This build is better x 10. Doesn't require pve title grinding. Doesn't "Require" any pve skills really, and its like 5 times faster. Docta Jenkins 23:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :^ ··· Danny So Cute 23:49, 14 March 2010 (UTC) 5-5 this no scatter and decently fast. ··· Danny So Cute 23:48, 16 March 2010 (UTC) :What keeps shit from scattering? O.o--TahiriVeila 04:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Vaettir are borked. ;D Docta Jenkins 06:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: In a more descriptive reply. I believe it has something to do with them being caster primaries with melee fighting. Docta Jenkins 06:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably has to do with the fact that you're at 50% health, actually. Anet will probably fix it in a year or so. No worries. ··· Danny So Cute 07:07, 18 March 2010 (UTC) :::::not health, its a bug with sf/of/etc if your able to be hit and not casted on they don't scatter, tested with this and OF BUILD. —Forget 02:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're all wrong. It has to do with how much energy you have. Life Guardian 02:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::no it doesnt, try the a/mo and let sf drop for a sec. —Forget 02:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Or use a bunch of energy/let balths drop while casting your shit. Life Guardian 02:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Why do Trolls scatter from 55s then? ··· Danny So Cute 03:22, 6 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::All i'm saying is that this is how vaettirs work. Life Guardian 03:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Weird. ··· Danny So Cute 04:29, 6 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm pretty sure it doesn't have to do with energy, but I could be wrong, It just seems that if you drop sf they scatter instantly. —Forget 16:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::When I vaettir farm with the A/Me I used Mantra of earth (which gives full energy all the time), but it drops for a few seconds when I cast Deadly paradox. When that happens you loose some energy; I noticed that the longer I take to cast Mantra again the more chance there is of some of them scattering. After about 4 seconds I always get at least 5 scattering away. So while them not scatter completely might be because of their broken melee/spellcaster, I think energy definitly has a role in there as well. The Time Less One 14:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) BUH, damage reduction, and you I can't say for certain, but I think Shadow Form currently suffers from the same bug that Shielding Hands used to suffer from. (Surprise, surprise: ANet coders can't even not code in the same bug they'd already fixed once.) What this means for this build is that, when dealing with a large number of Vaettirs, that wonderful 10 DR is gonna hit 0 pretty fast. Like halfway-through-SF's-recharge fast. This means you're gonna need as much health as possible and some pretty strong timing if you wanna survive. This also means that getting a HSR on Shadow Form could save your tight ass in a pinch. What I'm getting at is: A) Don't run BUH if you suck and especially don't run BUH if you suck enough to not have Blessed Insignias on your armor. B) Run 10% HSR on your weapon of choice instead of the +5e. You get like 10 billion fucking energy per second with Balth's, anyway, so that save-your-ass 10% chance is going to help you out a lot more than the pretty-much-useless mod you've currently got on there. ··· Danny So Cute 15:10, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :Yea I mentioned somewhere else about the stacking problems of SF, I think it was on the Me/A version of the Vaettir builds. -- 15:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you positive it has to do with stacking? Any which way I cast the enchants I still ended up taking damage. ··· Danny So Cute 15:28, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't exactly test it or anything, it just seemed to sort itself to taking 0 damage after I randomly renewed the enchantments. -- 15:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've noticed it happen right around when I'll renew GDA, but it's not consistent as to the delay. Not to mention, the only thing I could think with GDA would be that the armor is getting applied before or after the DR depending on cast order, but I'm just a bit more tempted to believe ANet managed to redo Shielding Hands. ··· Danny So Cute 16:18, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :::::On second thought, I've noticed it happen when using BUH over GDA, so there's no way it could have to do with the enchantments, unless Balth's Aura was somehow screwing it up. However, given that some IP said Shielding Hands bug still happens with Shielding Hands (on gww SF talk page), I get the feeling it has to do with hit count. ··· Danny So Cute 16:23, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::Enchantment order matters. To get zero damage PS has to be cast BEFORE Hands. As long as you do that every time then it works. IE if you just recast hands and not renew PS then you will take damage. The damage will be reduce before PS. This will work the same way and why the health regen will act like a 55 monk.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That doesn't have a whole lot to do with anything. The only possible relation would be GDA, but I'm almost positive that GDA doesn't have to be ordered specifically. ··· Danny So Cute 21:49, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I was saying you have to cast PS first then your Assassin enchant to get the damage reduction....similar to hands.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::This isn't using PS. Stop being bad. ··· Danny So Cute 22:12, 17 March 2010 (UTC) Ok First off. Casting PS after shielding hands doesn't fuck it up on a 55. I know because I soa/sh farm on my necro so shut up. And for danny. Damage reduction stacks with renewed enchantments however when the enchantment would normally end so does the damage reduction. Example: You cast shadow form and then critical agility = 10 damage reduction. You crit 3 times in 3 seconds. assuming you have 0 in crit( I know lol) agility lasts 4 seconds. So your damage reduction would drop to 20 at 5 seconds, 15 at 6 seconds, 10 at 7, etc. Point being this build is fucking easy, you don't need more health. Having more health doesn't make this harder. Its easy. Period. Docta Jenkins 01:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :^ that. also, anet sucks at code. :< ··· Danny So Cute 01:29, 18 March 2010 (UTC) ::I tried this build without the +10 earth armor shield mod (but with blessed etc...) and BuH, my health seems to be stable at 50% until I cast Balthazar's Aura. After that whatever damage reduction I had seems to just disappear and I die in 3 seconds. I tried waiting for like 10 seconds after the SF chain and my health is ok, and then suddenly after Balthazar's Aura I just die in seconds. Could it be interfering somehow with the dmg reduction? The Time Less One 14:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nope. Just go buy a shield mod. Docta Jenkins 02:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Are those spells killing them by casting one time? Spectrals got 600hp, and spells which u've got on bar are dealing 446 dmg. I can't test it, cuz my graphic card is damaged at the moment. 17:10, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I found that with just using the 3 smite spells with 12 smite, you do need to use a fourth spell. -- 17:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yepp. It's still fast compared to the A/Me bar, but it helps if you take BUH. BUH drops it to one round of spells. ··· Danny So Cute 17:30, 18 March 2010 (UTC) Mo/A I thought I'd mention that I've been running this successfully as a Monk. It's obviously not as effective as being an assassin (you pretty much need GDA so no BUH) but it's viable. The damage reduction bug is a lot more annoying here, but as long as I always used DP with SoD then it could be easily remedied. --Stanz3k 21:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, if there wasn't a damage cap you'd be set. To be honest if you have a sin just take that, if not then a monk primary works fine.(I'd drop a skill for shielding hands to be honest.) Killing the Vaettirs with one cast? I love this build.. works perfectly.. not taking any damage, also added on devotion mod to shield.. and max norn rank and deldrimor rank, and using Great dwarf.. HP is up to 670.. but just have a query really.. once you agro the mobs.. and then casting the smite skills.. being Balz Aura, and the two Wrath's skills.. is it suppose to kill the mob just with the one cast of the chain... if so.. I can never seem to get this.. they usually end up with like 5% HP left.. and then usually have to wait for one of the skills to recharge before I can finish them off.. all my equipment and skills are as how described in the build... --Saifon 16:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :You need "By Ural's Hammer!" in the optional to kill in one chain. It's a slight bit riskier though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:18, 20 March 2010 (UTC) ::If you're using BUH, make sure to recast Shadow Form and Shroud of Distress as soon as they're recharged. This will minimize the extra damage you take. ··· Danny So Cute 21:06, 20 March 2010 (UTC) ::: Hmm.. maybe bit of a noob question... but why cast Shroud once recharged.. since I'm still enchanted with it..it lasts 60 secs.. while skill only takes 45 secs to recharge.. --Saifon 00:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anet didn't code the damage reduction on SF properly (see a couple sections above). You need to refresh it to get the damage reduction to work again after it cuts out. Or just read that post cuz I'm wrong. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:20, 22 March 2010 (UTC) ::::: I do with 'Battle Standard of Wisdom' on optional Slot and 10% HSR on Weapon. It works perfect and is f...ng fast ;) --AcID1337 17 Jul 2010 Problem I have a shield with rolling stone,all my armor beside head is Bleesed insgia. And still With BUH cant kill them,they kill me before,they hit me for like 15 each hit. What shud i do? :Are you renewing your enchantments as soon as they recharge? Also, a Blessed Insignia on your head would help. If they hit your head without one there, you take more damage. Given the number of vaettir, that can easily kill you. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 09:00, 30 March 2010 (UTC) Well there isnt 15 dmg. Its just wierd,Somtimes they give me 2 dmg,but the usual is 7 dmg. cant put blessed on head,u need 16 SA. Is it beacuse that SF bug or somthing? ` :Insignia != Rune. As for the SF Bug just make sure you are using deadly paradox with both SF and SoD and using them as soon as they are off CD. It helped me to keep running around even on a good pull until SoD was nearly ready (to take less damage). -- 12:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I have been running this build with BUH as the optional skill. Sometimes they die in one cast, but sometimes they have very very very little hp left (can't see red on their hp bars any more). And yes, BUH is up the entire time I'm dealing damage. Dzjudz 13:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, was being stupid, casting SF after BUH is dumb :). Dzjudz 14:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Isn't this build meant to farm vaettirs for glacial stones or weekend items? If so then shouldn't you want to do it in NM for increased drop rates, and where you can kill the vaettirs in one cast without BUH, what's the advantage of doing this farm in HM where you're more likely to die? 01:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::In NM there arent 60 -- 01:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, forgot about that, thank you. 01:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::So I just noticed that there's a dervish build that farms in normal mode, apparently it gets more stones, making me ask what's the difference between this build and that one? 03:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This build farms 60 in a much shorter time, and the D/Me build farms in NM where there are less total (~24 I think) slowly. And although stones have a 4 times higher droprate in NM, you kill faster with this in HM. This is also probably the best way to get special event drop items, just like birthday cupcakes soon due to the 5th anniversary. :) -- 03:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So between this and raptor farming, which is better for event items? 03:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::This, undoubtedly. ··· Danny So Cute 09:24, 18 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The run takes too long...just got to Gates Of K. Take oink build and blow undead to peices. Drop rate much better.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's also very true. ··· Danny So Cute 14:38, 18 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::What's the Gates of Kryta build, and why would this be better than RF-ing when that takes less time? 00:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::RF-ing? Also, it actually doesn't take less time. The run to the farming zone is considerable, whereas this only requires a rezone. ··· Danny So Cute 00:24, 23 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Raptor Farming would be my guess. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 00:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I was referring to Raptor Farming yeah, and the run is about 2 minute 20 seconds for me for two full run and ready to repeat, whereas vaettirs has a little less then half of the number of that and takes about 3 minutes. 02:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::BUH more. Raptor Farm is probably faster, but it has less stacks of gold items. '···''' Danny So Cute 04:38, 23 April 2010 (UTC) on Mo/A what exactly makes assassins more effective than monks? :Shadow Form damage cap: higher shadow arts = higher damage. Dzjudz 19:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That, and higher armor means you can take BUH instead of another defensive skill. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:21, 20 April 2010 (UTC) :This is quicker than pure monk...however still possible.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Festival item farming I must say, 139 cupcakes on day one isn't too bad for a build in my book. I don't know of any faster builds to farm festival items. Definitely earns my recommendation. Eive Windgrace 05:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: You can get way more if you farm for more than 20 minutes :P, I sold 5 stacks so far Docta Jenkins 17:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::How do you get so many? I only get a dozen or so and I have completed Blood washes blood twice!!!!---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are supposed to be 60. You have to complete BWB, not just abandon. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 21:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::yes twice---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you guys just joking? What does BWB have to do with this? And how do you seriously get so many =0 02:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::BwB affects the vaettir spawns. Life Guardian 02:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Very funny I just completed it again and still only 20 02:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Are you in HM? Life Guardian 02:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::no....let me try that 02:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: I laughed a little. Docta Jenkins 06:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: :::::::::::We see this on a daily basis - don't worry about it. Just make sure to actually read the build page first next time. '···''' Danny So Cute 07:23, 24 April 2010 (UTC) Thanks for posting this. It works fast, it's easy and it's effective. I return, I shall make a video with audio comments on how to do it right, so noobs wont always ask: why do I die? what am I doing wrong?...thanks again. :) (PS: Why did I make build for ele? Waste of money on armor and skills xD)--ValeV 14:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh, i have like 9fps when i'm luring vaettirs, so I cant make video. For shame! :/--ValeV 21:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) BUH doesn't always kill in one round Hi guys, I'm currently experiencing a weird issue. I use the BUH version to finish them up faster, but sometimes (about 1 out of every 3 times) they will end up with something like 10-20hp, requiring me to wait ~20 seconds for one of the smite spells to recharge. I do exactly the same method each time and sometimes it works fine, other times it leaves them with a sliver of HP. I always cast BUH at under 50% HP so that it goes for 20 seconds, yet this still occurs. Anyone else experiencing this or is their fix? Thanks. :If you read the section "Killing the Vaettirs with one cast?" you will see that I had the same problem and figured it out. You are probably doing the same thing. If you recast Shadow Form after BUH while still dealing damage, the damage cap resets to the Shadow Form maximum, nullifying BUH. Dzjudz 18:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) That explains it, thanks very much! :I still can't manage to kill them in 1 smitechain even with BUH, how do you bypass the dmg cap of SF?--Schoko Ze Germun 16:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::nvm I just read this - ﻿ May 21, 2010 update... Fixed a bug that allowed characters with Shadow Form to exceed its damage cap with some skills.--Schoko Ze Germun 16:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Mo/A SF last du short (Skill update?) I tried this build for Mo/A and i wonder about SF. It last for 18 sec and recharge for 30 sec. With the Deadly Paradox the recharge drop to 20 sec, but there is still a two second gab to die. Could it be that a skill update ruined the buil for Mo/A? Any Ideas for filling this gab? :Enchanting mod. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 14:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Like a Rolling Stone Quick question, is this absolutely needed? How much of a difference does it make damage wise if its not present?CloudSefiroth 20:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hmmm try it without it and tell me yourself what the difference is Lithril 21:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) is that ment to be a smart remark or an actual reply o.O i cant tell..CloudSefiroth 21:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've farmed vaettir for weeks before I noticed I was wearing 55 AL. No, it's no big deal. Pastafarian Hunter 21:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah i just checked, if i dont use it, blessed insignias i take 14-16 damage per hit. Gunna check what i take with blessed insigs in a min. CloudSefiroth 21:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Are u using BUH or WoP? That makes kindof a huge difference. I used WoP anyway, cus I kept dying with BUH... At least now I know why. Pastafarian Hunter 21:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::This isnt a question of me dying or not, im just wondering if i am able to do it without the inscription, cuz i dont have the money to buy one, nor the patients to find one lol CloudSefiroth 21:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, i dont need like a rolling stone with blessed insignias, although, the damage i take is erratic,if i have SF -> SoD, i take 6's and 7's if i have SoD -> SF i take 13's. and if i add in IAU! i take 0 damage with SF ->SoD lolCloudSefiroth 21:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm using like a rollingstone with +10 armor and dark escape the problem im having is when i group them they still deal about 10-20 dmg on me Killing Jarnskeggi Any tips on killing the Norn guy at the resurrection shrine for the +reputation buff before the farm begins? I'm running with build with BUH and I can't seem to kill him. -- 17:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Bring heroes and flag them off when done. You only need to kill him once ever, so it won't be an issue. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:45, 16 June 2010 (UTC) ::What I found best was use shroud and balth aura, then corner him by making him chase you behind the shrine. Form there just keep shroud up and use attack skills when possible. This is what I did with success twice, with no failures. Never tried it on the A/Me, but I assume similar success.Kdb424 17:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Nerf? I'm now farming vaettirs after long break and I can't kill them in 1 round, so I must use 1 damage skill one more time. Did Anet increase vaettir's health? I was farming them in 1 round before this break. WTF is going on!--ValeV 14:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno, I'm used to farming them with 1 extra... Shia78 15:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Very useful comment, thank you very much.--ValeV 16:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) BUH Can u remove BUH from the optionals? Seeing with 12 smiting prayers you are already at the dmg cap from shadow form. http://i285.photobucket.com/albums/ll63/WhistlerDesign/Shia-Sig.gif 17:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm about 80% positive that BUH goes around SF's damage cap. Eive Windgrace 10:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't anymore, was just farming them. Dok 19:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::they nerfed all the skills that boosted damage over cap--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Air of Superiority Use Air of Superiority as your optional. You can thank me later. Pucktrapper 14:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Pointless optional because everything dies at the same time. Life Guardian 22:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I just reverted this Ebon Ward of Wisdom edit. If someone can survive without Great Dwarf Armor, go ahead and revert me. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 11:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: You need all the equipment listed to survive but it is doable without GDA Swiftey 12:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Damage Reduction Did anet ever fix the bug with recasting assassin enchants and getting more damage reduction than you should? Life Guardian 11:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :They said they did. But no. They didn't. Da Sonic 13:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :i dont think it actually added more reduction, but reduction ends before the skills do.idk--Cody Howell 21:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) inscription Can this run be done without great dwarf armor with a +5 vs elemental inscription? Or does that 5 armor make the difference? 19:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :you can live without gda, but you must cast shroud under paradox and recast with shadow form to maintain the damage reduction bonus from shadow form. otherwise u dead.and tbh the a/me wastrels demise variant is twice as fast.:P--Cody Howell 21:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Indent cody, and wastrel's worry is slower than echoing demise again. I've tested it over the course of 20 runs. Using demise only I was able to get 3 minute runs. With worry I averaged 4-5 minutes. 23:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::i spam demise on every foe that i can, and they drop way faster than a/mo variant so i see how echoing demise could be even faster. ty--Cody Howell 03:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oddly, I'm getting ~3 minute runs with both A/Mo and A/Me (with Echo Demise). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:13, 14 August 2010 (UTC) ::::: Are you pulling both groups together? 14:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure that it's impossible to pull all 60 at once. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 16:51, 14 August 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Get one full mob on you, meaning every single vaettir is melee attacking you, then walk backwards and grab all the other ones. Wedge them bweteen two things so they have to run through you to get back to their spawn point and nuke away. '¬ Docta Rask Jenkins' 06:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) A/Me On the A/Me build I've been using wastrel's worry instead of cry of pain, and it works much faster. I just echo Wastrel's Demise and do Demise > Worry > tab > echoed Demise > Worry > etc. 11:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sign comments after signing in Pl0x Lithril 17:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) A/Mo This is an A/Mo build, not an A/any build. Require fix. Angueo 01:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :There's an A/Me mainbar right under the A/Mo one. Since there isn't really any difference in speed, they're both mainbar. I wish we had a more elegant solution, but having two pages for assassins farming vaettir would be dumb. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:22, 24 August 2010 (UTC) Would it be possible to add "optional" skill slots and place both of them in? Angueo 02:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides, A/Me is faster than A/Mo 10:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh so slightly. I haven't yet seen a video or even quotes of the run times proving that A/Me actually saves time. When I ran both to compare, I was getting similar times (I lack a stopwatch though, so I couldn't be exact by any means). This is probably because most of your time is spent gathering the Vaettir, rather than actually killing them. If someone could prove that A/Me saves a significant amount of time, then I'll change it to A/Me only. Also, I'm not going to leave 5 slots on the build optional. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:43, 28 August 2010 (UTC) ::::Both are pretty much exactly the same with a pretty minor advantage to A/Me, almost everyone who does this can attest to that. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 19:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Just dont delete either, and leave it here. The A/Mo is meta, but the A/Me is slightly faster. 09:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, I was just testing the run with a 20/20 smiting focus. No shield with +10AL against Earth. Full blessed armor, and Way of Perfection. It worked perfectly. You just have to be a little more careful while pulling the vaettir. 09:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Now run it with buh instead of way of perfection--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::BUH doesn't work anymore Relyk. Anet nerfed everything that exceeded SF's damage cap. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 13:19, 18 September 2010 (UTC) ::BUH does however increase the speed of the a/me build.-- 05:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) A/Mo and A/Me rival each other, whereas mesmer is faster when everything goes right, there is more luck incurred (with those vaettirs using lyssas aura, and such canceling wastrels demise), whereas A/Mo requires one round of PBAoE and a loose spell, also, the monks energy management doesnt require recasting, whereas the mesmers variant doesnt require a keep-up, seems a fair balance imo Deadfalk 19:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Mantra of Earth Wouldn't mantra of earth trigger on the A/Me build reducing damage, and giving massive amounts of energy? 03:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Mantra of Earth is usable, but will be canceled by Deadly Paradox when you use it, resulting in a sudden increase in damage and loss of energy management until you can switch back. It can compress the bar by combining your optional defense skill with your energy management, but there's not much worth putting in the now open slot but redundant defense skills. I found it harder to use without any real benefit (the damage reduction is kinda meh when they're already hitting 0s with proper equipment and usage of enchantments). :TLDR; Channeling is more reliable energy management. MoE's damage reduction is irrelevant since the build already has enough defense. --Toraen 04:31, 7 October 2010 (UTC) :Tested in place of channeling, it does work a long as it's used at tho correct time, and can work with a 40/40 set, though difficult to use without bugging SF. If your bored, and looking for a more "exciting" farm, go for it, otherwise, inferior. Kdb424 05:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Damage Since Trick Or Treat bags are out, I've tried farming them. I'm getting hit 3 damage each hit with SoD and Shadow Form up, and am dying really quickly because of it. When I recast SF then I get hit 0s for a few seconds, and when I use dark escape I get hit 0s. Anyone know why? I'm using full blessed with 10AR Vs. Stone on a req 9 Str shield. Sometimes they even do 10+ Damage :To get all 0's you need: Full Blessed Armor, +10ar vs Earth Shield, Great Dwarf Armor and to recast SF and SoD each time it recharges to use the SF bug. Using this you can always keep 0's, with the odd critical hit causing 3-4 damage. I think you may be able to swap out GDA for BUH if your fast enough, but i've never tested with it. '''F'lame_'D' 06:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The fastest version of this That I've found is taking Mantra and BUH! in optional and over Channeling. Much faster kill speed, just harder to do. Also, I wholeheartedly support the addition of an explanation of SF's stacking bug so I can stop explaining it. xj3572 04:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just link to the gww page--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's already linked to the GWW page, that's what happens when you click Shadow Form... The problem is the people who would need it explained are the same ones who wouldn't check themselves. EDIT: Thanks Toraen. xj3572 17:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) too much damage alright so i got max armor, blessed insignias on each of my armor, 4 attunment runes, and a superrior shadow arts rune. I dont have the shield since it was said i didnt need it. But when I go to farm I cast everything right but Iam taking 20-25 damage per hit and I know thats way too much. Can anyone help me with this plz? :Cast all your assassin enchantments under deadly paradox, and on recharge (not just when they're about to expire). This exploits a stacking bug in SF's damage reduction. I'm assuming you brought a protective skill/assassin enchantment in the optional slot, since you don't have an earth shield. --Toraen 09:45, 27 November 2010 (UTC) Variants Ebon Standard of Honor and BUH! do not work, at least not anymore. YAAWeaklings is okay but fairly pointless, and only means more skill activating on the player's part, while requiring max norn title. The other optionals are good, way of perfection/master probably being the simplest. Radiation field i'm not sure about. Glad this build is up here. Nalana 22:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC)